Serendipity: The Accident of Discovery, Pt 1
by SharonH
Summary: They were lost, far from home. They found help in the most unlikely of faces.
1. Default Chapter

"Ok, I just have one question Carter," O'Neill said quietly looking around him at the dirt, and few tufts of grass, "where the hell are we?"

"I don't know sir." Sam answered trying to read the gauges on one of her instruments. "Somehow when we went through the Stargate, it pushed us somewhere other than home.""Why would that happen?""Well, it's possible that one of the artifacts is emitting some type of pulse that lengthened the gates distance exponentially, sending us farther than..."Jack started waving his hands at her, gritting his teeth, "Getting a headache, how do we get back?""I don't know sir, I don't have any idea where we are.""Ooohhhhh.""Looks like Daniel's waking up." Jack said and bent down to assist the archaeologist to his feet.""What happened" he winced standing up.Jack sighed and walked away as Sam explained her theory to Daniel. He would understand it better anyway. All he knew is that they were going back through the gate when something went wrong. He had woken up to find himself in a very deserted area, with no Stargate. Jack looked to where Teal'c was running back to them. He had been out scouting for civilization. "I think Teal'c found something." he told the others.Teal'c joined them, and looked to O'Neill. "I have found a settlement. It is populated with what appears to be humans, and some humanoids. It appears that these people are technologically advanced, as I saw what would appear to be vessels for star travel.""Well, that's a start," Jack looked at the others, "shall we?" he said motioning in the direction Teal'c came from.  
  
The group headed into the settlement, and looked around them in amazement. It looked like something out of a science fiction movie, and that was saying a lot for this group that had already seen so much. There looked to be some sort of port for space ships, but the whole town was laid out on dirt roads, not heavily populated. Jack saw what looked to be a bar, and several other stores for different needs."This is the oddest thing that I have ever seen, and that is saying quite a bit," Jack muttered."Where should we go sir?" Carter asked.Daniel was looking around curiously, "Everything's in English. All the signs, wording.""Well, looks like we caught a break then doesn't it? Let's try the bar, I could use a good drink, and the sign says first drink is on the house. Besides, everyone knows that the best place to get information is in the local bar, right?Bartenders love to talk." Jack said and started walking. The rest of the team followed him.The inside of the bar was dimly lit. The bartender was a scarred and scruffy old man with a cigarette clamped between yellowed teeth. There were few patrons in the place, mostly in darkened corners, looking to be making shady deals. "What can I get ya?" the man asked in a gruff voice."You have any whiskey?" Jack asked hopefully."Whiskey? 24 different types, Best I got is Woekinian strained, that good for you?"Jack looked at the others, shrugged and looked back at the man, "Sure, why not."The man picked up a bottle which had solid something or other in the bottom, and poured three fingers of the liquid into a glass, and looked at the others."Water?" Sam asked faintly, the other two nodded with her.The man grunted and got three glasses of water for them. "You end up wanting another, let me know, that'll cost you."" Actually we're looking for some information." Jack stated, trying to look smooth. The man looked at them, grunted and turned away."Keros doesn't give out information." A voice said from behind them. They turned to find a highly attractive woman behind them. "Normally, the only people asking him for information are some type of the law. Funny though, you don't look like any of the law that we see around here." She walked closer to them, and leaned on the bar. She was a shapely woman, wearing worn brown leather pants, with knee high leather boots. She had on a cream colored cotton top that laced up the front, and a brown leather vest. There was a weapon belt around her waist, which also belted above her knee to hold her gun in place. Another gun was in a shoulder holster.She had black straight hair, that hung just past her shoulders, with bangs cut at her eyebrows. Bright green eyes stared out at them, with a faint scar running down her left cheek, moving down from beneath her eye to her jawline. Not a beautiful woman, but certainly striking."We're not with any type of law enforcement agency." Daniel answered. "We're just lost, trying to get home.""Anyone who comes to the Outlands is lost, boy." She took the whiskey that the bartender offered her and drank it down." What are you looking for?" she asked and held her fingers up for the bartender to get her another drink."It's called a Stargate where we're from." Carter answered, seeing Daniel was a little miffed being called boy, and trying to prevent him from possibly insulting someone who seemed willing to talk to them. "It's circular, with symbols all around it.""Yeah, I know what you're talking about, hell, I think everyone knows what a Stargate was. Can't help you though. The Stargate on this planet was destroyed a long time ago, during the rebellion. A lot of people don't like talking about those days. A lot of people in the Outlands don't like talking period." She threw back the three fingers of whiskey again like it was nothing. "You need a Stargate, you're going to have to go to one of the Inner planets. Hire a ship, for the right price, they'll get you there." She turned and started walking away from them, back to one of the corner booths."How do we hire a ship?" Jack asked calling after her. She took a disc from a man in the shadows, handed him something in return, and looked back at them.She gestured in the direction they had seen the port in earlier, "The Starport, all kinds of ships for hire there."  
  
They headed for the Starport, feeling a bit dejected. Even if they were able to find someone with a ship, where would they come up with money to pay them? They wandered around not knowing where to start.  
"O'Neill, look over there." Teal'c said pointing."Isn't that one of those Goa'uld scoutships the Tok'ra are so fond of?" Jack said incredulously."It sure is." Carter said feeling a little better. Daniel walked back up to him, having tried to talk to one of the locals about ships for hire, he was shaking his head at them to show he hadn't had any luck."Let's go check it out." Jack said heading that way. The door to the ship was open, and there was no sound coming from inside. "No harm in looking around is there?" he said and went quietly into the ship. Teal'c quirked his eyebrow and followed."Sir, I'm not sure that's such a good idea.""Probably not." he said instantly going still as he felt the barrel of the gun against his temple, and the clicking of the hammer being pulled back. He started to raise his hands in a non-threatening manner."I would suggest you all entering very slowly now, and you big guy, I'd feel much better with your hands on your head." Daniel and Sam entered the ship to see the woman from the bar who had spoken to them. She had one gun against Jack's head and the other pointed at Teal'c. Just then a teenage boy came around the corner."Whoa" he said and pulled his gun to aim at them. "Everything ok here?" he asked the woman."Everything will be just fine, as soon as I find out why these people were coming onto my ship." She said not lowering her weapon."We recognized the make of ship, just wanted to check it out. We had no idea it was yours." Jack spoke calmly."Are the guns absolutely necessary?" Carter asked, her hands in the air."Archamedes, keep your gun on these people will you? I'm going to check them for weapons." She quirked her eyebrow at Jack, like she expected an argument. Jack just shrugged."Sure thing boss." the boy said pushing glasses up on his nose.She quickly and efficiently removed their weapons, even their backups, that most people missed. Then grouped them against the wall. "Now isn't that more cozy. I know I feel more comfortable."She folded her arms over her chest and looked at them. "Am I just supposed to believe that out of all the ships in this Starport, you happened to walk onto mine? Who do you work for?" she asked coldly. "Crachow? Dorning?""I swear to you. We really have no idea what you're talking about." Daniel stated. "Look we were on our way home through the Stargate. Something happened and we ended up here. Teal'c found the settlement, we came into town, you directed us to the Starport. We didn't know what to do once we got there. We saw your ship and recognized it as a Goa'uld scoutship, and here we are." he babbled at her. She quirked an eyebrow at him, reminding him of Jack.Jack sighed, "Daniel, shut up."

The boy called Archamedes spoke up, "I believe him boss."

"Thank you Archamedes, because you're a great judge of character, " she said sarcastically, "shall we mention my personal favorite, Juno." At this Archamedes flushed a brilliant red, started mumbling about checking the engines, and made a hasty retreat. "Well, at this point, I can either choose to believe you, or shoot you all." At the indignant looks on their faces, "Hell, it wouldn't be illegal, you were entering my ship without permission. Turns out it's your lucky day, shooting you involves blood and disposing of bodies, and we just finished cleaning this girl." she said running a hand lovingly over the back of the chair. "You can go, don't forget your stuff." She dismissed them, and headed to her main console."Great, thanks." Jack muttered and started picking up his weapons. As the group re-armed themselves they looked around."The modifications that have been made to this ship are amazing." Carter said her eyes lighting up.The woman paused at the console looking at them. "Thanks.""You did this?" Carter asked."Yep, me and Archamedes. Kid might not be able to judge people for shit, but the boy is a great mechanic."Teal'c looked at the woman, "Do those stairs lead to some type of weapons?""Yeah, the laser cannons are nice, but we rigged a simple gun turret on top with class three oscillators. Instead of just feeding in coordinates, you manually aim, and shoot. Just some good old fashioned gun fighting, that does the trick sometimes." She said continuing to enter information."What would you consider as payment to take us to the nearest Stargate?" Daniel asked.She grinned, "I don't do passengers.""What do you do?" he asked still a little perturbed for being referred to as boy earlier."I find the hard to find, for people willing to pay. I acquire things, that people can't get anywhere else.""You're a criminal." Daniel said. "Not that it's a bad thing" he said swiftly seeing her eyes narrow."Look, there has to be something we can offer." Jack said, "We really need to get home. Couldn't you just drop us off, on your next job?""That's all I need, it getting around that I'm doing favors." she muttered. "Alright, I'll think of something you can do, or trade me for. But just so we're clear, I'm in charge around here. You can't handle that, get off my ship now." They noticed she was looking at Jack as she said this."Crystal clear." Jack assured her."Well then, I'm Captain Talis Starling. Welcome to The Serendipity."  
  
They had been in space for over three hours. Sam was poring over the star-charts trying to figure out where they were, and how close to home that was. Talis had put the ship on automatic pilot, and was back going through something with Archamedes. Jack was napping in one of the fold down bunks that Talis had installed in the cargo area. Teal'c was in Kel-no-reem, and Daniel was poring over some historical information that was in the ships database. He was startled out of his reading by a loud electrical pop, and some cursing.  
Talis came storming into the main cabin area, soot on her cheek, her fingers singed.

"I'm sorry Talis," Archamedes was trailing behind her.

"Just go fix it." she said trying to be patient, closing her eyes and counting. She thought by 300 she might be calm."Everything ok?" she heard a quiet voice ask, she looked up and found a pair of startling blue eyes meeting hers."Yeah, just a slight burn." She said putting her fingers to her mouth."Let me look at that." he said getting up, "burns aren't anything to mess with." He walked over and looked at her fingers. "Hold on a minute." Daniel went to his pack and got out his first aid kit. There was some burn salve. He brought it over and spread it on her fingers."Thanks." she said looking at the salve. She gave him a small slightly crooked smile, and walked over to Sam. She pointed to a planet on the chart. "That's where we're going first, Neulon. Hopefully their gate is still intact.""What do you mean?" Sam asked. Jack and Teal'c had come from the back of the ship, to stand near Daniel. They were all listening with interest now.Talis sat down in one of the chairs, slinging her leg over the side, looking totally at ease. "About 60 years ago, there was a race of beings who portrayed themselves as gods. There was an uprising, the people followed a man called The Prophet, as more and more individuals began to believe in one god, or high creator. They believed the high creator was one that can't be seen or heard. Well when that happened, most of these 'gods' as they called themselves fled, or were destroyed. Most of the gates were destroyed with them. They were thought of as symbols of evil. There are still a few, but it might be difficult to find one. The ones that are still around are normally guarded by the Mining Union. The Mining Union pretty much run each planet. Don't worry, we'll get you to one eventually.""That's amazing. We had someone very similar to your prophet on our world a very long time ago. Our world has different religions, but mostly everyone believes in one God.""Are you one of these followers of The Prophet?" Teal'c asked."I don't believe in a god, I believe in myself." she said almost bitterly, and turned away from them.The ship approached orbit outside of the Inner Planet, Neulon. They were getting ready to ring down to the planet, and Talis was giving them some last minute instructions."Do not mention the Stargate." she said for the tenth time, "Let me do the talking. I know these people. You're liable to get yourself strung up, or put away, if you say you came through one. Don't count on me to save you if that happens. I have to deal with these people when you're gone." she looked at Archamedes. "Hold down the fort. Randa will be dropping off our special shipment in ten hours time. I plan on being back by then.""If it is there, and we get to go through, how are we paying you back?" Sam asked."Hey, if I can use bringing you here, and slip my shipment in unobserved, that'll be payment enough."The five of them transported down to the planet. they found themselves inside a terminal, much like the Starport on the last planet. A man in an orange uniform walked over to them typing on a small pad. He took Talis' identification card, scanned it and handed it back."Follow me," she said and started off. After about half an hour, they made their way over to an alien, male by the look of it, at a stand that looked to sell or lease some type of transportation. The alien looked like a cross between a human and a fish. She started speaking to him in a language they had not heard yet, but sounded strangely familiar. She was grinning up at the alien in a provocative manner."I think that's a dialect of Latin." Daniel said tilting his head, trying to make out the words.The two spoke for several minutes, finally, Talis bowed slightly, smiling at the alien. "There's good news, and bad news. Ziscasa remembers that there is a special transport area, where the leader of the Mining Union transports his minerals in and out from, and at one point there was a circle there, but no longer. They broke it down," she told them as they walked back to the ring area, "and they are selling parts of it as souvenirs. The bad news...""That was the good news?" Jack asked, and got a sour look from the woman, "Sorry.""The bad news is that there's a new leader of the Mining Union for Neulon, and we aren't exactly friends." she said wryly. "My suggestion would be to get back to the ship as quickly as possible, move up delivery of my shipment I'm awaiting, and get the hell out of here. Did I mention quickly?" She moved with speed, making sure that they stayed with her. "Archamedes," she called over some type of communication device, "contact Randa and move up shipment as soon as possible.""Sure thing boss, what's going on?" the voice questioned."Balthazar, we're heading back.""Balthazar!" the voice squeaked.Just then a small group of men approached them, all of them heavily armed. One of the men larger than the rest, faced Talis. He was handsome, about 6'4", 250 lbs. He was dressed finely, in heavy linen breeches, black boots, a dark green brocade shirt, and a green overcoat. Dark blonde hair waved down to his shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes looked at them from a heavy fringe of eyelashes. He smiled smugly at them, "Talis Starling," his deep voice rumbled, "Imagine my surprise, when I got word that you were on my planet." He looked at her expectantly."Not that it matters Balthazar, but I didn't really know it was your planet. Last I heard, Josiah was still in charge of Neulon. We were actually just leaving.""Josiah's been gone a year now, Talis. Just didn't have the strength to keep things going. I replaced him when he ... retired. However, Far be it from me to chase you off. We haven't seen each other in so long. I don't believe I know your friends." He walked over to Sam, took her hand and kissed it. "Such a lovely companion too.""They are just travelers, Balthazar, touring the Inner Planets.""Since when did you start taking passengers Talis? The Ernestine was never used for passengers." he said dropping Sam's hand, ignoring Talis's muttered, "the Serendipity!",and walked over to Talis. He ran his hand down her scar. "It's been a long time, obviously we have so much to talk about." he told her quietly, "I insist that you stay and dine with us. Come, follow me.""Archamedes, new plan." Talis sighed, "we'll be back as soon as possible. Follow the bobbing idiot kiddies." she muttered to SG-1, and walked after the man. The rest of his entourage followed behind them.They entered a large dwelling in the center of town. Balthazar left them, and the guards led them up to two rooms. They put the men in one room, and the women in the next. They heard the doors lock behind them.

"Shit!" Talis said and sat on the bed in the middle of the room.

"I take it this isn't going to be a pleasurable dinner?" Sam asked quietly."Oh sure it'll be lots of fun, sort of like having your leg stitched back together, after something tries to chew it off." Talis said staring at the ceiling. She sighed, "He won't kill us, if that's what you mean. He probably won't torture us either, unless you call being in his presence torture.""What's the deal?""We were together, if you know what I mean. He decided he was in love, and wanted to settle down, blah blah blah. I let him know that wasn't the life for me. Anyway, the Serendipity was his, I won it, and some other valuable property in a game of chance. He didn't take it well. He lost his ship, property, and his bed partner. The idiot tried to stop me from leaving, I shot some of his people, shot him." she looked around herself, "He needs to get over it, he seems to be doing ok for himself.""You shot him!" a muffled voice said from the room over. There was a small window with bars between the two rooms. "We can hear everything you know! We're screwed.""We'll be fine sir. I'm sure Talis has a plan." Talis snorted at her. "You're coming up with something right? I mean, they aren't going to arrest you for shooting him are they?""No, they aren't going to arrest me, why would they arrest me? I was protecting my ship!" she said astounded at the idea, "He just wants me to suffer. He'll try to figure out if one of the guys is 'with' me, then we'll go from there. It will probably be a good idea, if you were to act like one of those guys was yours. Keep him from nosing around. Unless you're interested in the dunderhead, if so, hey we might get out of here quicker." her eyes brightening at the idea."Um, no thanks." she said."Wise choice Carter." she heard Jack yell."Yeah, probably better that way." Talis looked depressed.Balthazar made them wait for several hours, then after providing them with clothing he 'insisted' that they wear, they were escorted to dinner. The men were dressed much as he was, Sam was wearing a floaty blue gown that hit to just above her knees, it looked lovely with her eyes, and her friends were surprised at seeing her in such a girly dress. Talis was wearing an emerald colored dress that molded her shapely athletic body, emphasizing her full breasts, and ending just above her knees as well. It made her legs look extremely long. Their original clothing had been returned to the ship, Archamedes had confirmed this. Talis had tucked her comlink, as she called it, into the bodice of her dress."You look radiant" Balthazar told the women. He approached Sam, "Tell me lovely lady, is one of these men your escort?" there was a gleam in his eyes."Yes, actually, I'm with Jack," she said slightly nervous.Jack approached them, and put his arm around Carter, "That's right."Balthazar turned to Talis, "And tell me Talis, which of these men are you with?"Talis looked at him, knowing he wanted an excuse to cause harm to someone. "Neither, as I told you earlier, they are just passengers." She swayed seductively over to him, both Teal'c and Daniel watching her with interest. "Why are we doing this Bal? Everything was such a long time ago. Let us go. I'll take them on their sightseeing trip, and I won't trouble you again.""Talis, all you are is trouble to me. Why are you really here? You forget I know you too well.You don't take passengers. What are you dropping off or picking up from my planet?" he said putting his hands on her waist, "I think about you all of the time.""I swear Bal, these are passengers, and only passengers." she said her lips so close to his.The man ran his hand down her face,"Come let us eat," he smiled took her hand and led them through to the dining hall. They were the only ones in the room, the table had already been laden with food.  
"So, here is what I have decided. We will go and finish your sight seeing mission with your passengers, then return here. We will only use the Ernestine for pleasure trips." He finished magnanimously."The Serendipity isn't a pleasure ship Bal," Talis said between clenched teeth. "It is my ship. And really there's no need for you to join us."He had them all sit and they began to eat. Talis glowered as she ate. Balthazar kept chit chatting with SG-1, acting as though they were there of their own free will. After dinner he moved them all into a room with cushions forming a circle, no actual chairs. A heady incense burned, and he had drinks poured for everyone. Jack and Sam had to sit closely together, and Jack had taken to stroking her bare arms with his hands, first to reassure her, and second to act as a couple for the psycho across the room. There was an open spot in the middle of the room. Soft music was floating through the room. Balthazar raised his glass of the thick, purple, sweet smelling drink, and toasted, "To new friends, and to old friends returning." As he drank he looked at Talis suggestively.He frowned when he saw that she wasn't drinking, the other were choking it down. "Drink up, Talis.""You know I don't like moon juice.""Right now it doesn't really matter if you like it or not, I like it when you drink it." As he watched she drank down the shot. After a few minutes of him looking around pleasantly, he looked back to Talis, happy to see her eyes becoming glazed. Jack had gone from running his hand on Sam's arm to running his hand along her thigh, and nuzzling her neck, meanwhile Sam was nibbling at his ear. Daniel's eyes were closed, and he was breathing more rapidly. The large black man was the only one who didn't seem to be affected. Balthazar shrugged that off, it would make no difference in his plans. "Talis," he said softly, getting her to focus on him, she had been looking at the man in glasses. "Talis, I want you to dance for me, and our guests."She sucked in a breath, "No" she said her voice wobbling slightly."But,Talis it's what I want. Do it for me.""No.""Talis, don't make me angry. Did I mention that Mortavo is visiting? I know that he would love to have some sport while he was here. Which one should I give him? I think he would like the younger man, don't you? Should I call for him?" he said coldly.Talis dropped her head and stood. Daniel thought he heard her mutter, "Ok new plan." Mortavo was a lover of men, and she knew that Bal would give him Dr. Jackson. She would dance, she had already started forming a plan. She started swaying to the soft music. Daniel's eyes flew open to watch her move. Her dress, while being form fitting, was actually made out of lots of separate emerald green scarves that were attached at different intervals, the music picked up speed, and so did her body. Jack and Sam were full out kissing, their hands exploring each others willing bodies.Her body was undulating and gyrating to the music, Daniel caught her eyes. She looked at him, her eyes half closed, and moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue. She looked so erotic, Daniel couldn't take his eyes off her. Balthazar saw this and frowned, he grabbed one of the scarves and pulled her to him. She turned to face him and pulled him into a deep kiss. He let go of the scarf, she rubbed her body against him, he started to take his coat off, she helped him pull it halfway off. Then she grabbed the bottle of moon juice, he smiled at her lecherously. Talis took the top off, poured some into his mouth and kissed him, licking it out of his mouth. he pulled her against him again and she could feel his arousal.Moving behind him, now only clad in one scarf across her breasts, and one longer scarf covering her waist, she cracked the bottle of moon juice across his head, knocking him unconscious. The others stared at her in shock. She searched him for his weapon, and stood before them."Ok, let's go." she said brightly, and began picking up scarves, Jack and Sam were shaking their heads, trying to lessen the effects of the drug."What the hell is going on?" Jack said realizing the things he and his 2IC were doing to each other."Moon juice. It's a highly powerful drug, with aphrodisiac effects." Talis explained briefly, "Come on we have to get out of here. Luckily, he has rings in this place. I can't believe he thought I was going to have sex with him. Of all the nerve.You shoot someone once, and they think you owe them." she muttered as they ran. "Ok, these are smaller rings than the ones in the transport area. Teal'c, you Jack, and the lovely Samantha go first. Daniel and I will follow, when you get up there, get ready for immediate takeoff." She set the rings and they transported up. She looked at Daniel, and grinned, he still looked slightly dazed. "You ready boy?""I really resent being called a......" he started to complain, to be cut off by her as she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into her, their lips pressing together. Their mouths opened, and her tongue dipped into his to taste him. She let him go, and he stared at her speechless."Hmmmm,The juice might not have affected me when it comes to the dunderhead, but you definitely stir me up Doctor." She pulled him into the rings, and they transported up.They got up to the ship, Archamedes confirming that their special shipment had arrived. Talis headed to the closed off back area that she had created when modifying the ship. Archamedes got piloted them out of orbit.  
  
Talis came out a short while later, back in her pants, this time sporting a white tank top. Archamedes was off somewhere supposedly doing inventory, but they kept hearing a strange sound. She headed to the flight cabin, and threw Jack a bottle with some gel type pills in it. "You're all going to have a terrible headache if you don't take one of those." she told him pulling her hair back in a tie. She leaned over to adjust her boot. SG-1 had been very quiet since returning to the ship. "Look I'm sorry about all of that, I can honestly say, it doesn't normally happen.""Actually, we were trying to figure out how to say thanks," Sam said quietly, "You sacrificed your pride to get us out of their."Talis looked up at them and grinned her crooked grin, "Sacrificed my pride? I take pride in my work, tonight that was getting you out of there. I don't lose pride in taking off a few scarves, now if I had actually had to sleep with him again... ""Where'd you get that?" Daniel asked from behind her, running his finger down a scar on her right shoulder. It was a crescent moon, with a star up and to the right of it."I was branded," she said shortly. "All slaves are.""You were a slave?" He asked his forehead wrinkling."Sure was, most of the humans in this quadrant were." At their startled looks, she grinned wryly, "What, you thought that with the rebellion they were fighting for freedom for all. I was a slave of a good man, at least better than others. I saved his life, with only a few scars for a memory, he gave me my freedom. I won Archamedes from Balthazar when I won my ship. I set him free, offered him a job." Seeing the frowns on their faces, "Hey, being a slave was nothing to be ashamed of. Staying with Balthazar, that's something to be ashamed of, and I did that for awhile. Finally, got my brains to working. I got a good gig now." Her head turned quickly at the sound of a high pitched wail coming from the back of the ship.Archamedes came from the back of the ship, looking very disgruntled. "She really isn't happy being back there with me.""Do you have another slave on this ship?" Sam asked outraged at the thought.Talis looked at her angrily, "I don't deal in slaves, not for anyone, not for any price!" She went to the back of the ship, and headed back with a child in her arms. A little cherub of a girl, around 8 or 9 months old black soft curls framing her pixie face, bright green eyes with tears in them, a heavy fringe of eyelashes. "This is my daughter." she said as the child cuddled into her. "Her name is Zoë."The team was speechless, they didn't need to ask who the father was, it was obvious that the man they had just escaped had fathered the child. 


	2. Serendipity: The Accident of Discovery, ...

Serendipity, Pt 2  
  
"Ok, new plan," Talis started after putting her daughter to bed. Sam was still pouring over the star charts.

"The closest planet that I know of that could possibly have a Stargate, or know of one, is Darsto. There really isn't a leader there, it's sort of rowdy, like the Outlands."

She started plotting their course. Once again they founded themselves transporting down to the planet using the rings.

The planet was dingy, and the people walking around were unsavory looking. Talis led them into a bar, reminding them, yet again not to speak to anyone, and started speaking with the bartender. He was laughing at something she said, when the rest of the bar went silent. Talis tensed up, and SG-1 turned to see a strange humanoid walking towards them, with five beefy looking human guards.

"Stahlig." a guttural sound came out of it's mouth.

Talis dropped her head to the bar, "Oh it figures, I'm here for two minutes.." she muttered and turned putting a smile on her face. "Juno, how wonderful to see you!" she said brightly.

"Juno no like Stahlig 'ere." it grumbled.

"Now, Juno, I'm not staying," she promised, "my friends just wanted to see the sights. We were actually leaving, like, any minute now."

Jack muttered, "that has got to be the ugliest man I've ever seen." As soon as he finished the sentence, it squealed in outrage.

"With incredibly good hearing." Talis said turning to look at him.

"Call Juno ugly!" it's pig like face snarled at Talis and Jack.

"That isn't what he meant Juno, he meant the man behind you. Juno you're the prettiest FEMALE," Talis emphasized the word, " Elorian there is." and sighed, thinking 'We are going to get our butts kicked.'

They made their way back to the ship, groaning with every step they took. Every once in a while, Talis would turn and glare at them. "Ya know, when all a person has is luck, she doesn't need a group of bad luck magnets coming on board her ship, and appealing to her good side."

"Good side?" Jack said sarcastically, "Ha, everyone we've met, you've either shot or gotten into a fight with! I'd love to know why that thing hates you!"

As soon as they got on the ship, Talis smacked O'Neill upside the head, "You started that fight by not keeping your mouth shut. I had it covered. I could have probably paid her a fee for the insult of dumping her there the last time we were here. What part of Don't Speak, don't you get?"

Daniel's eyes widened, "Good God, she's a female Jack." he said looking at Teal'c.

He quirked his eyebrow at the two who were starting to narrow their eyes at the rest of the group, "Indeed." he agreed.

"I resent that!!" Jack and Talis chimed in at the same instant, they glowered at each other and went to their separate corners.

The ship had been silent for more than an hour. Talis was pouring over the star-charts, looking at the planets and cross-referencing their history for where the next Stargate would be, with an icepack on her cheek, and her daughter lay sleeping in her arms.

"Do you want me to hold her for awhile?" Sam asked quietly, so as not to wake the child. "She looks like she must be heavy."

Talis looked down at her sleeping daughter, "Unfortunately, she doesn't weigh as much as she should. She's been sick, that is why she wasn't with me when we met. It was touchy getting her on and off the planet without Balthazar's knowledge. She's been with a healer, but they don't know what's wrong with her, something with her lungs." She kissed the little girl's forehead. She gently handed the sleeping child to Sam.

Sam took the child, instantly realizing that Talis was right, she should weigh more. Talis pointed off onto another star chart, Jack had joined them, affected by seeing Sam holding the baby.

"I think we are going to have to go to hyper-space," she said. She gestured towards the first chart, where they had been, "These four planets are all held by my previous master, I know for a fact that there are no Stargates on them. Which leaves Vertor, where I can't go, too many fines to pay, and Spritas, and there is no way we are going there, I don't care if there were ten Stargates, we wouldn't get out of there alive."

She flipped to the chart she had been looking at, "Which leaves one of these three planets, all friendly inhabitants, and to my knowledge, no enemies." She smiled and looked up at them. "Never been in a fight there at all, and never shot anyone." She leaned back looking smug.

"You're the boss." Jack said snidely. Sam pinched him.

"Archamedes, prepare for hyper, three snaps, bearing Hesties Belt."

"Gotcha boss."

"Samantha, could I get your help in making sure the charts match up, Teal'c could you man the gun turret, just in case?"

Sam handed the sleeping child to Jack, before he could say anything, and sat at the console. Jack walked to the back and handed the baby over to Daniel, who had been in the middle of trying to decipher one of the artifacts, he started to protest, and Jack sent him a quelling look. Daniel sighed and looked down at the baby, with a frown. He was surprised to see her eyes open and staring at him. She reached up a little hand to touch his face, sighed a big sigh, and shut her eyes to go back to sleep.

They made the jump. "Ok," Talis said sounding worried, "we should be stopping."

"We're not." Jack shot at her.

"Gee you were able to figure that out all on your own?" she turned away from him and screamed "Arch, pull the plug."

"This is like when we went through the gate." Sam said, Talis looked at her with narrowed eyes. Before he could do anything, the ship came out of hyper-space.

Talis turned to the charts she had in her system, and sat back disgusted. I have no idea where the hell we are. I can't believe how screwed we are."

"We're in the Asgard Galaxy." Sam said looking out the viewport.

"How do you know?" Talis asked.

"Because that's an Asgard ship coming in from the right."

"Oh, thank god!" Jack said looking up.

"They're hailing us," Talis said and hit some controls, Thor's face appeared on the screen.

"Thor, you beautiful alien you," Jack said happily.

"O'Neill, it is a surprise to see you." Thor intoned, "You are very far from home. General Hammond feared that you and your team had been killed in a gate malfunction."

"Well, there was a malfunction," Carter told him, "Luckily, we made a new friend who's been trying to get us home. Can you give us a tow, so we get there quicker?"

"It would be a pleasure Major Carter."

Sam turned back to Talis, as Thor's ship began to take them home, "I'm sorry Talis, I don't know what happened, or how to get you home."

"Hey, at least you guys got home, right?" Talis said staring out the viewport as the stars flew by. "Arch, and I will be ok, we'll figure out a way home."

"Talis," Daniel's voice came from behind her, "Zo's temperature is pretty high."

Talis ran over and took her daughter from him, the baby had started sobbing quietly.

"Hush little dove, mommy is here." Talis started whispering soothing sounds in another language to her daughter.

"Maybe our doctor's can help her." Daniel said kneeling in front of where Talis was sitting, she looked up at him, and he could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Perhaps." she said.

They left The Serendipity on one of their Alpha sites, Archamedes stayed with the ship, while the rest gated back to Earth. They had gotten a message back to the General letting him know that they would need a medic team on site. They came through the gate and rushed the baby to the infirmary. Talis went with them. The rest of the team went to the briefing room with the General.

They filled him in on everything that had happened leaving out the part of Jack and Sam getting intimate. He sensed they weren't telling him everything, but didn't fight it as he was just happy to have them back. He dismissed them to go to the infirmary to get checked out, since he figured he had to go make a phone call to the President regarding a certain helpful group who had brought his team back.

SG-1 got the all clear from the doctor on duty, and headed to find Talis and Zoë. They found them in isolation room 3, Zoë was hooked up to some machines, and Talis was sitting next to the bed, her head on her hands, asleep. She woke up as they entered, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"Your doctors ran some tests. Something called X-rays, they took some of her blood. They say she has something called RSV, there was a longer name for it, but I don't remember it. They said that she'll have it always, but that it can be managed with medicine, and breathing treatments. Supposedly she'll grow out of it. She is hooked up to the machines because she is dehydrated."

"Charlie had RSV," Jack said quietly. "It's some scary stuff, but you know now she'll be ok. We can treat that."

"Your doctors are wonderful." Talis told them.

"Why don't we have Daniel take you to the room you'll be staying in while you're here. You can get cleaned up, change into clean clothes, get some rest. You'll feel better, I'll stay here with Zoë." Sam offered.

"I'll stay too." Jack added.

"That actually sounds nice." Talis said leaning over and giving her daughter a kiss, she turned and followed Daniel out.

They walked to the guest rooms in silence.

Daniel let her into the room, "The security camera has been turned off in here, you should feel honored. They trust you. Do you want me to wait out here, to help you get back, or I could show you where the commissary is if you're hungry."

"Yes please wait."

Daniel heard the water go on in the bathroom, he sat down and ran his hands through his hair. He shouldn't have offered to stay. She probably needed time alone, and he was forcing himself on her. Several minutes went by and he heard the water shut off, then it got really quiet. He started to the door to see if she was ok, when he heard the sobs coming through the door. Without even thinking about it, he opened the door to find her sitting on the toilet, wrapped in a towel crying.

Daniel gathered her into his arms, whispering to her that it would be alright. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried. Eventually, she calmed down, and he realized that he was holding a practically naked Talis. He knew she could probably feel his arousal. Without letting him go, she moved her head back to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he started to back away.

Talis dropped the towel and pulled him into a deep kiss. They fell back into the wall, one of his hands fell to her hip and started rubbing. She groaned and started pulling at his t-shirt. They moved out of the bathroom, not breaking away from each other, they managed to get his shirt off. His free hand moved to her bare breasts. They were full, and the nipples were pebbling at his touch. She moved her hands down his jeans, getting the button undone, and the zipper pulled down. They managed to push his pants down to his knees, he pushed her back against the wall. Startling green eyes met startling blue eyes, and she guided him into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he thrusted into her. Each thrust moved her against the wall, and she ran her nails down his back. There were noises coming from the back of her throat, which turned him on even more.

"Oh god," he moaned and thrust into her harder each time. Her moans got louder and louder, and soon his voice was joining hers. They climaxed together, then Daniel, still inside her, carried her to the bed. He laid them both down, and covered them with the light sheet. Holding each other tightly, they slept.

Talis woke him with a kiss, brushing the hair from his face. She was already dressed, wearing a black tank, fatigue pants, and black combat boots. "Good morning," she said to him softly. He started to sit up to apologize, feeling that he had taken advantage of her in an emotional state, she put her finger to his lip. "I don't know about you, but I have no regrets. Now, I am going to check on Zoë. I just wanted to let you know."

She hopped off the bed and left the room. Daniel lay there for a few minutes before getting up to get dressed. In the bathroom, he noticed several scratch marks on his back and arms, along with some faint bite marks on his neck. He flushed slightly, rinsed his face, and headed to his lab hoping not to run into anyone. He just felt lucky that he had already had his post mission check up.

Thinking that he had gotten lucky and made it without anyone seeing him, he stood outside his lab, running his card through to get the door open, he heard someone behind him.

"Danny, there you are," Jack said loudly, "What the hell happened..." he started and was cut off abruptly when Daniel pulled him into the lab and shut the door quickly. He smirked at the doctor, "what have we been doing Daniel, or should I say whom?"

"Would you believe there was a stray cat on base?" Daniel asked lamely.

"Would this be an ebony haired cat, with big green eyes, and a little girl? Daniel, you devil you." Jack teased.

"I don't even know how it happened. You know what I mean," he said as he saw Jack about to make a lewd comment.

"Daniel, you like the girl right?" Jack asked, at Daniel's nod he continued, "then don't worry about it. It's been a stressful few days, there were mutual feelings going around, something happened."

"She scares me a bit." Daniel admitted.

Jack thought about that, "Well she's definitely more aggressive than what you normally go for, but who says that's a bad thing. Just see where it takes you, stop thinking about it so much." Jack left him, and Daniel decided to do some work.

About mid afternoon, Daniel took a break and headed to the infirmary. He wanted to see how Zoë was doing, and he wanted to see Talis again. Jack was right, she wasn't the type of woman he normally got involved with. Maybe that was why he was so shocked at how things were turning out. She was the type of girl who would enjoy a good bar fight, really she was a lot like Jack, which was sort of scary really. Jack drove him nuts. At least it helped him understand how Sam was attracted to Jack. He was probably thinking about it too much anyway.

Just because they had sex, didn't mean they were starting a relationship. He walked into room 3, Talis was sitting in a rocking chair that had been moved in there. She was looking down at her child with her crooked smile. The little girl wasn't hooked up to all of the machines, she was babbling up to her mother, and clapping her little hands together.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked coming farther into the room.

"Not at all, we were just having some girl talk."

"It's good she's off all of the machines right?"

"Definitely, although she'll have to stay in the infirmary for several more days. Samantha wants to take me to get some clothing, and stuff for Zoë. She is trying to talk us into staying, and not trying to find a way home."

"And what do you think of that?"

"I don't know yet." She said, cuddling Zoë close to her, "Arch and Zoë are my only family, have been for a long time. But this is a completely different place. What could a smuggler like me do out there? I'll figure it out eventually I guess. I'm just grateful Zoë is going to get better."

"Let me know if you need anything?" Daniel told her, just then Zoë looked at him and smiled holding her hands out to him.

"Look she remembers you from the ship."

Daniel took the baby from Talis.

"Daniel, thank you for comforting me last night. I know it wasn't what you were expecting when you came to help me."

"No, but then it wasn't a hardship." He said smiling into her eyes, bouncing the baby.

"When I found out I was pregnant with her, it was the worst possible time. I was working my way up to leaving Balthazar, he was quite adamant about me staying, I knew that if he knew about her I'd never be free. So I left earlier than I thought I'd be able to, I had her, and never told him. I've never regretted that decision. Being on my own, making my own decisions for so long, I know that if I make a bad one, I have to live with it. I don't regret what happened. I appreciate what you did. I enjoyed it quite a bit, but I don't expect anything else from you. I just wanted you to know that."

Daniel looked down at Zoë, she had fallen asleep in his arms. Talis took the baby and put her back in her bed, and Daniel left them there like that.

Several weeks passed, and Daniel rarely saw Talis. His friend Naomi was in town, and had asked to get together with SG-1 for dinner. Naomi was an archaeologist who frequently worked with the military, and had worked with SGC several times. Sam had asked if Talis could come. Zoë was out of the hospital, and Cassie was babysitting, apparently having fallen hard for the baby. Talis and Zoë were still staying at the base, but he really hadn't heard much about what they were doing. He did hear from some of the soldiers that she had gone back to the Alpha site to check on Archamedes and her ship.

He dressed carefully in gray Dockers, a blue button down shirt, and darker blue tie.

Jack knocked at his lab door, "We're heading out Danny. You heading out to pick up Naomi?"

"Yep, just going now. Who's riding with you?" Daniel asked, adjusting his tie.

"Teal'c," Jack answered, "Carter and Starling already went to drop Zoë off with Cass. Say, you don't mind Carter asking if Talis could come do you? I knew things cooled down pretty quick for you guys and all, we just didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine." Daniel assured him. He didn't know exactly what had happened for things to cool off, 'she probably figured out you weren't exciting.' he thought to himself as he headed to get Naomi. Part of the reason he had agreed to the date with Naomi was to reaffirm his type of girl in his head.

He picked up Naomi from her hotel, she was wearing a lovely beige sundress, very classy with her dark blonde hair, and they headed to O'Malley's. Everyone else was there by the time they got there. His eyes picked out Talis immediately. She was wearing a black molding tank top, with green leaf patterns covering it, she also had on black cargo pants which rode low on her hips, showing off her navel. Which he was surprised to see was pierced. She looked slightly naughty, and damn sexy. She was laughing at something Paul Davis was saying. Daniel frowned slightly, he hadn't known Paul would be here tonight. Naomi had hold of his hand when they walked in. Jack called them over, Daniel saw Talis look at them, then look back at Davis. He sighed thinking it was going to be a long night.

Talis was talking to Paul Davis when Daniel showed up with his date. 'So, that's the type of woman that interests Daniel.' she thought to herself, good then that she had been keeping her distance. She had figured she had scared him, so she thought she would give him some space to figure it out and come find her, he hadn't, and now he was here with the blonde, so that settled that. Not that she could seriously consider Paul Davis, he seemed very nice, but nice was a little too sedate. Daniel had been nice, but he had that smidge of bad boy that appealed to her.

As they were eating dinner, she noted how cultured Daniel's Naomi was. She spoke intelligently, and drank wine, whereas Talis was drinking whiskey with Jack. And most of the time she had no idea what Naomi was talking about. Talis was beginning to understand more and more, why Daniel wasn't interested in her. Not only wasn't she as smart as Naomi, there was no way she would ever dress that way. At one point the blonde had even said how she didn't think she would ever have children with being a busy archaeologist, which was what Daniel was, Talis already had a child. As much as Daniel seemed to like Zoë, she was sure that was another mark against her. She wouldn't be with anyone who didn't love Zoë, or children period.

After dinner, Jack and Sam offered to teach her how to play pool. Daniel, Naomi, and few other of the scientists on staff at the base stayed at the table discussing some recent article in one of their magazines. Jack was making rude comments about them, quietly of course, and Talis couldn't help but laugh. With as much bickering as they did, Jack and Talis seemed to enjoy each others company.

Daniel couldn't help feeling uncomfortable, Naomi was practically sitting in his lap, and she kept squeezing his hand. He had made a terrible mistake agreeing to go on this date. He should have just come to dinner with his friends, he wouldn't have had to wear a tie, and he could be playing pool with everyone else, instead of dissecting some magazine article that he didn't even care about. Paul Davis had left, and Daniel had thought that would make it better, but instead it got worse, as several men had started talking to Talis, as Jack and Sam were playing a game of pool. One of the men kept leaning into her and whispering in her ear. She was laughing at whatever he said, and Daniel saw him call the waitress over for another round of drinks. He frowned thinking about how much she had already had to drink. There was a small dance floor in the corner, and it looked like the man was trying to talk Talis into going over to it with him. Daniel thought about the time he had seen her dance, and almost shot up out of his chair to stop them. He tried to pay attention to what Naomi was talking about, but couldn't. He saw Talis toss the drink back, and head to the dance floor with the man. At first he was just grateful it wasn't a slow song, but then he saw them bumping and grinding their bodies together, and decided enough was enough.

"I'll be right back," he muttered to Naomi abruptly and walked over to Jack.

"Should Talis be getting too friendly with that guy?" he asked Jack and Sam. "I mean what if she slips and says something to him about where she comes from."

Sam looked at Jack in amusement, "Daniel, I'm sure it'll be fine. If she decides to stay on Earth, she's going to want to meet people, especially men, at some point."

"Yeah," Jack chimed in, "she's a good looking girl. I'm sure the guy she's dancing with is nice enough. No harm. Now if she decides to take him home, we would have to put a stop to it."

"Well unless she goes home with him" Sam added.

"Yeah, or she got a hotel room, that would be ok." Jack was enjoying watching Daniel's face turn mottled red. Daniel turned, and walked a few feet closer to the dance floor, and stopped. "Ya think that got him?" Jack asked turning back to the pool table.

"Yep. Who's shot?"

Talis was having a good time. When she closed her eyes, she could imagine that she was dancing with Daniel. This guy she was dancing with seemed like a good enough guy. He was fun, he thought he was getting lucky tonight, which wasn't going to happen, but hey no harm in dreaming right?

"Uh oh," Jack said, as he and Sam watched Naomi approach Daniel, looking a little peeved.

"Daniel what is going on?"

"Nothing." Daniel answered looking a little annoyed himself. Talis had left the dance floor, and stood next to Jack and Sam.

"What's going on?" she asked them quietly.

"I think it's about to get a little ugly for Danny. That is not a happy woman, and she isn't pleasant to most people anyway." Jack muttered.

"Are you coming back to the table?" Naomi asked Daniel tapping her foot.

"No, actually I thought I'd play some pool with my friends here, while you were talking to those guys." Daniel answered, starting to get a headache. Why had he never realized how annoying she was?

"Daniel, I have problems understanding why you would want to hang out with, no offense Sam, these people, when your people are up there," she said pointing to the table.

"Excuse me," Talis said entering the conversation. "What type of 'people' are we?"

"Well, you and Jack here have been knocking back the booze all night, and didn't I hear you say earlier that you had a daughter?"  
  
"Yes, you did." Talis' eyes began to narrow dangerously.

"Nice mother, out partying while the kiddies are off with their Daddy for the weekend."

"Actually, my daughter is with a sitter this evening, her father doesn't know about her."

"Oh, so you're easy as well as a lush." Naomi snapped.

"That's enough!" Daniel yelled, at the same time, Naomi pushed Talis into the bar.

Talis punched the blonde in the face, and she dropped to her knees, "I wouldn't talk about things you know nothing about you stupid bitch!" Talis said angrily, and looked at Daniel with fury in her eyes, "If I were you Dr. Jackson, I would get your girlfriend out of here, before I really knock her on her ass." Sam put her arm around Talis, and Jack tried to control his laughter. Naomi was sobbing about pressing charges, the other scientists from the base, who had heard and seen everything, and didn't like her much anyway, told her they would say that Talis was defending herself as Naomi had pushed her first. Talis had stormed out leaving everyone behind. Daniel took one look at Naomi on the ground, turned around and went after Talis.


	3. Serendipity: The Accident of Discovery, ...

Talis had already gotten two blocks down by the time Daniel got out of the bar. He ran to catch up with her. He called her name, but she kept walking, her fists clenching. He finally caught up to her and spun her around. Luckily, he ducked in time to avoid her fist. He grabbed her by the arms giving her a little shake, tears were running down her face. Daniel pulled her to him.  
  
"So that's it," she spit out, "you think I'm easy. Hey look there's Talis. She already has one child out of wedlock, and she slept with me the second we got back here. She must be easy, she sure as hell isn't smart."  
  
"Hush," he said holding her to him, "You know I don't think that. When I look at you, I'm envious, you're so full of life. You've been raising your child all by yourself this whole time, no support, no family except for Archamedes. You run your own ship, made all of those modifications, how could you think for a minute you're stupid? As for being easy. You're beautiful, intelligent, and vibrant. I felt lucky that you showed interest in me. She was just a jealous woman, and I'm sorry that my actions put you in that situation." He put his arm around her shoulders, and they started to walk back to the bar.  
  
"Thank you for coming after me." she said quietly.  
  
"Thank you for missing me with that right hook," he teased, "I want to be your friend, Talis, if it turns into something else, all the better, but can we at least be friends."  
  
Talis looked up at the good looking doctor, "I would like that Daniel."  
  
Several days later General Hammond called Talis into his office. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in here Ms. Starling." he began.  
  
"Yes sir," she responded nervously.  
  
"I received a call from the President approving my recommendation to offer you a job here with SGC, and your friend Archamedes, as well. We'd like, if it's acceptable to you, to assign you to one of our SG teams, also we'd like to be able to use you and your ship as a rescue vessel in those certain circumstances where it would be needed. I'm authorized to give you a few days to think about it. Whether or not you accept, I have also been authorized to set up paperwork for you, the boy, and your daughter as citizens of the USA, and a trust fund has been established that should see you through, until you discover what it is you want to do. Let me give you these documents, you can review them, they show what your salary and benefits would be, it also outlines what we've talked about today."  
  
"Thank you General sir," Talis said accepting the paperwork and leaving his office. She walked down the hall in a daze. Finding herself standing outside of Daniel's office. They had established a habit of having coffee every morning, and she was a few minutes late due to her meeting. She knocked on his door and heard a muffled enter.  
  
"You know, I don't know why you even knock anymore?" He said not looking up from an artifact he was looking at, when she didn't answer he looked at her and frowned. She was white as a sheet. "Talis are you ok? Do you need to go to the infirmary."  
  
She shook her head at this. "He offered me a job." she said faintly. Handing Daniel the paperwork. He looked over it briefly. He hadn't really thought she would be staying, now he saw that there might be a possibility.  
  
"Says here, even if you don't take the job, you can stay and they'll set you up with all the important stuff."  
  
"I know, he told me, I never thought I'd stay, you know. I thought Zoë would get better, the general would say thanks so much, we don't have any room for you, and send us on our merry little way. But now he's offering all of us the chance to start over." She sat down on the chair next to Daniel's desk, staring off into space. "I need to talk to Archamedes."  
  
"Good idea, do you know what you want to do?" Daniel asked her curious now.  
  
"Archamedes, wouldn't be known as a former slave here. He could go to school, a real school, he's so smart, and Zoë, she would have so many opportunities. Me, I wouldn't be smuggling anymore, that would be hard, it's what I've done for so long. I've never gotten involved in anyone's causes before." she stood up and started pacing, her eyes focused inward, "if I took the job, I couldn't say that anymore, I wouldn't be neutral anymore."  
  
"Sounds like you have a lot to think about." Daniel said.  
  
She looked up at him, "Yes, I'd better go see Archamedes, thank you Daniel." She swiftly kissed him on the cheek before she could talk herself out of it, and left.  
  
The next day, Talis left General Hammond's office feeling much more confident. She was now gainfully employed. She was supposed to set up a time for Air Force tutors to test Archamedes, so that he could see what he needed to learn before enrolling in a school. Being 17, he would probably be able to skip high school, and go straight into college, or even the military if he chose.  
  
She was also supposed to be going with Sam soon to find a place off base, so that she, Arch, and Zoë, had a place to call their own. The birth certificates were being set up with Arch being Talis' younger brother. So far, Sam was the only one, besides her family, and General Hammond now, that knew what her choice had been.  
  
She wasn't sure how she was going to tell Daniel. She wasn't sure if he would be happy, or even care at all. He had been true to becoming her friend, but she knew that didn't mean anything in the scheme of things. She was actually heading to his office for their morning coffee. A strange beverage, but she enjoyed the taste. And he really enjoyed coffee. Instead of knocking she walked in. He looked up a little surprised.  
  
"Hey," he grinned, happy that she had finally listened about the knocking. "I got a new blend for us to try today." he said walking over to the coffee machine.  
  
"I accepted General Hammond's offer." she said in a rush.  
  
Daniel closed his eyes in relief, then turned with a huge smile. "That's wonderful Talis, I'm really glad."  
  
"Sam and I are going to look for a house for Arch, Zoë, and me. I'm also going to need help finding furniture, once I find a house of course. Would you help me with that?"  
  
"I certainly will." he answered, and swept her into a hug. 'just a friendly hug' he told himself.  
  
'This is just a friendly hug,' Talis thought to herself, but returned it enthusiastically.  
  
After going through some basic training that General Hammond had devised for her, Talis joined SG-2. By April things had settled into a fair routine. Sam had helped her find a nice house fairly close to the base. It was huge, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, but Talis figured the space was necessary. Talis had decided to purchase the house, and they were waiting for something called escrow. Daniel was taking her to different stores looking for furniture. They would make themselves at home in the areas the stores had designed so that they could sell sets, and end up cracking up every time.  
  
For Zo's first birthday, the gang got together and ended up taking the little girl to Chuck E. Cheese's. Talis glowed watching her daughter laughing and clapping at all the fun going on around her. The group decided to call it a night when the baby's eyes started drooping. Cassie and Talis, decided to walk down to the parking area with the baby in the stroller, while Sam, Daniel and Jack tried to pull Teal'c away from the Hammer the Gopher game. They would grab Arch on the way out, he was busy flirting with the waitress. The girls walked down the street towards the cars. They came abreast of an alley, when a hand shot out and grabbed Talis by the arm. She turned to see a young man, holding a knife, and trembling.  
  
"Give me your wallets, and make it fast!" he demanded.  
  
Talis looked at the boy, because really that's what he was. She sighed, spun her wrist so she was gripping his instead, she kicked the knife from the boys hand, and threw him face down into the pavement, holding him in a wristlock behind his back. "I think you've made a mistake." she told him lightly. She made sure he wasn't carrying anymore weapons, Cassie was staring at the whole thing dumbfounded, "You ok Cass?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered a little wobbly, "should I call the cops?"  
  
Talis heard the boy's swift intake of breath, "What's your name boy?" she heard a muffled voice answer with the name Ben. "Well Ben, I'm thinking the police won't be necessary. What do you think?" She let the boy go and he scooted against the wall of the alley, blood from a scrape running down his cheek.  
  
"No ma'am," he said looking at her uneasily.  
  
She grabbed a baby wipe from the diaper bag, crouched in front of the boy, and handed it to him. "Clean your face." she ordered. She looked at the boy.  
  
He was in jeans that had seen better days, but were clean, old sneakers, and an old college sweat shirt hoodie, which was pulled over a head with clean short brown hair. She had his wallet in her hand, opening it she saw that there was no money in it, a faded picture of a pretty young girl with long chestnut hair, signed Love Shannon on the back, and a photo id showing that she was dealing with one Benjamin Chambers, age 18.  
  
"So, Ben, now we're at what's called an impasse. Luckily my daughter is sleeping, so I won't be shooting you, which is good. I haven't had to shoot anyone in a long time. I would hate to have to do it when I'm in such a good mood, ya know?"  
  
"No ma'am, I mean yes ma'am." the boy stammered, his eyes widened as the rest of their group had joined Cassie, and were looking at the scene with widened eyes.  
  
"You're also lucky that Cass doesn't scare too easily, 'cuz that would have pissed me off too. So Ben, I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them. Comprehend?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." he said starting to get nervous, he blurted out, "I'm sorry, I needed the money."  
  
"Why don't you have a job?"  
  
"I was working at the Convention Center here in town, working for my girlfriends father. Shannon got pregnant, her father fired me, and anytime someone calls for a reference he tells them I got caught stealing. I'm sorry," the boy started to cry, "I needed money, I left my house a long time ago, and Shannon's Dad kicked her out. She needs to see a doctor, and we got no place to go."  
  
Talis looked at the boy. "Why'd you leave home?"  
  
"My Mom died, my Dad was an abusive Bastard."  
  
"Did you graduate high school?" Talis looked at the boy trying to compose himself, his head shot up at this and she saw pride in his eyes.  
  
"I ain't no drop out! I stayed at the Y. I graduated."  
  
Talis looked over at the group, they looked back at her as if to say 'this is your party.' She stood up, and looked down at the boy, he reminded her of herself in many ways. She held her hand out to him, "Let's go get Shannon, and talk about your options."  
  
Ben looked up at her suspiciously, with not much to lose, he took her hand and stood up.  
  
They picked up the girl at the local Y, where she was watching TV. She looked so young with her slightly rounded belly. She smiled radiantly when she saw Ben, then frowned as she saw Talis.  
  
Talis smiled at the girl reassuringly, "Hello Shannon, I'm Talis, Ben thought you might like to grab a bite to eat with us?"  
  
The girl looked up at Ben for confirmation, and seemed relieved when he nodded his agreement. The group got a table at a diner nearby, and ordered food. In the meantime, Ben had explained how he had met the group, the girl looked very unhappy at the thought of him committing a crime to care for them.  
  
Talis knew her friends didn't exactly understand what she was doing, but she knew they'd figure it out. She couldn't turn her back on the couple. Not after everything she herself had been through, and the new life she'd received. "Well, Ben, you have some options here."  
  
Ben looked at the woman, who had already shocked him with her behavior. "What options? We're not getting rid of the baby!" he said hotly.  
  
Talis looked at the boy, and shook her head. "That's my daughter," she said pointing at Zoë, "You won't ever see her father in the picture. If I can have a child and do everything on my own, I wouldn't suggest less to you. Now as I see it, you're trying to take care of your responsibilities. The problem is, the way you're going about it. I'm going to tell you a little story, my friends here don't know all of it, although I'm sure they suspected. When I was on my own, making all the decisions for myself, my 16 year old brother, and having a child on the way, I made some decisions on how I was going to support us. And let me tell you, my delivery service, I guess you could call it, wasn't always on the up and up, a lot of it was on the negative side of legal. There were a lot of law enforcement that wanted to talk to me, a lot of places and things I couldn't go and do, because of that. You got lucky tonight, Ben. You met me." Talis folded her arms on the table in front of her and looked at the boy.  
  
Everyone at the table was quiet, she knew that she had just confirmed that she wasn't the most honest person, and knew they would look at her different now. She sighed inwardly. "I'm giving you two options. One, I give you money for a nice motel for the evening, I take Shannon to the doctor tomorrow, and then leave you to make your own choices, and stay out of your life. I hope you don't choose that one. Before I give you option two, tell me something, you love Shannon?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Ben said strongly, squeezing the girl's hand.  
  
"I want you to meet my friends now. Could you guys give your names, what you do, who you work for?" she said looking at the rest of the table. She saw Samantha start to understand where she was heading.  
  
"My name's Archie, I'm 17, joining the Air Force, and going to their school here in the fall." Archie said shyly.  
  
"I'm Daniel Jackson, I'm an independent contractor with the Air force, a doctor of several things." Daniel answered still confused. But Talis saw Jack start to get it too.  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force. Work with this bunch of hooligans."  
  
"Major Samantha Carter, United States Air Force, second in command to Colonel O'Neill, I'm also a doctor of Astrophysics."  
  
"I am Teal'c, I work with the Air Force under Colonel O'Neill's command."  
  
"I'm Cassie," the girl said grinning at the couple, "my mom was a major in the United States Air Force, and Chief Medical Officer at the base here in town, I'm in college."  
  
The couple looked at Talis, "My name is Talis Starling, I command my own ship, I work as an independent contractor for the Air Force. Now, if an old smuggler like me can turn my life around, why can't you?"  
  
"I tried the military. Hank, Shannon's father, told them I was a thief and a drug user."  
  
"Are you?" Jack asked.  
  
"No sir!" Shannon answered before Ben could. "Ben's smart, and good, he sacrifices everything for me!"  
  
Ben looked at his girlfriend, "We want to get married, we will get married."  
  
"Have you taken the tests to see what you scored for entry yet?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am, I scored pretty high, but....." he looked down dejectedly.  
  
Jack pulled a card from his wallet, and wrote a number on the back. "If you're serious about wanting to join, call me tomorrow. I'll take you to a recruiter I know and get you set up. If you do join, and you're married, they provide you with base housing, health for both of you and the baby, you'd have to go through boot first, but if your scores were good enough, you wouldn't have to just enlist, you could go in as an officer. They'd train you, so if you chose to get out after your first tour, you'd be able to get a job anywhere else."  
  
Ben and Shannon were holding each others hand tightly. "Sir, if you don't mind," Ben said to Jack, "instead of waiting to call you tomorrow, can I just tell you now that I'm serious?"  
  
Jack smiled at the young man, "Where do I pick you up?"  
  
Talis smiled, "My place." Daniel looked at her quickly, concerned, "Since I'll be taking Shannon to the doctor tomorrow, I think overall that's the best course of action. Where have you guys been sleeping?"  
  
"My car." Ben said quietly. "We park somewhere different every night. I've been pawning stuff for gas and food money, but I don't have anything else to pawn."  
  
Talis felt so angry at the parents of these kids. Daniel stopped her on their way out of the restaurant. "I'm staying at your place tonight."  
  
"Why? It isn't like there's anything there to steal yet." She told him.  
  
"I don't care, I'm staying." He said stubbornly. She sighed and nodded her assent.  
  
Jack walked up to Talis and looked down at her. "You did a good thing here tonight Starling."  
  
"Not bad for an old criminal, huh? Bet you're thinking Hammond was nuts to hire me on permanent huh?"  
  
"We do a lot of stuff we aren't necessarily proud of to survive, Starling, what you have to keep in mind, is what decisions we make when we have more than one option. You gave that kid options; options that you didn't have, and he took the right one. I think we got pretty damn lucky that you decided to stick around. We'll see you tomorrow," he squeezed her shoulder and turned to go, "By the way, make sure your guard dog gets some sleep, he's a little bitchy when's he tired."  
  
Talis got her group home. Arch went to his room, and headed straight for bed. Talis tucked Zoë in for the night, and headed back to the living room, where her three guests were waiting. Daniel was fixing drinks in the kitchen, and Ben and Shannon were standing in the middle of the room looking around themselves.  
  
"Did you buy this house when you were a smuggler?" Shannon whispered.  
  
"Gosh no, where I came from smuggling wasn't that lucrative. No, I bought this in the last month, since working for the Air Force. Come on I'll show you your room." Talis got them settled in for the night, and headed back to the living room, where Daniel was looking out her sliding glass door.  
  
"You ready for bed there Hero."  
  
"Yeah, if you have a pillow and blanket, I'll stretch out on the couch here." he said turning to face her.  
  
"No you won't." she told him.  
  
"I won't?" he asked.  
  
"Dr.Jackson, I think that you should know by now, that if you're going to be staying the night at my house, you're sure as hell not going to be sleeping on the couch." She walked to him slowly, taking him by the hand and leading him to the master suite.  
  
The only other bedroom near it was Zo's, the other three were on the other side of the house. It had been a big appeal for her, giving both her, and Archamedes needed privacy. She got him into her room and pushed him to the bed. She took his shoes and socks off, and started working on his pants.  
  
He started to say something, she stopped him by putting her fingers over his mouth. "Daniel, Can't you just enjoy it? Let's not analyze this. I want you, you want me. There doesn't have to be hearts and flowers for this."  
  
She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of his shoulders, leaving him only in his boxer briefs on her bed. She backed away from him slightly and started to remove her clothes. When she was down to just her matching red bra and panties, she walked back to him. She kneeled on the bed, straddling him and ground herself into his arousal, he moaned slightly. She ran her tongue down his chest, around his navel, and sucked him through his boxers, smiling as he jumped slightly. Talis pulled his shorts off of him and took him into her mouth. She took his erection down her throat as far as she could, he was thrusting his hips up slightly, she started humming, knowing it would add to his pleasure, and he got even harder. As she moved him in and out of her mouth, she ran her fingers over his testicles. Every once in a while she would swirl her tongue over the tip of his penis, run her tongue down and suck the testicles into her mouth, she could tell that Daniel was on the edge. She could feel herself on the edge as well, so wet from having him in her mouth.  
  
Without taking her panties off, she slid up his body, positioned herself, moved the panties to the side, and inserted him into her. Daniel thought he would come right then, she was so tight, and had already worked him in her mouth, but then she started riding him, harder and harder. They came together in one huge orgasm. She rolled off him, to his side, turned off the lights and snuggled in under the covers. He pulled her to him, and they went to sleep.  
  
Talis was gone when Daniel woke up the next morning. He got dressed and headed to the base with a slightly heavy heart. 


	4. Serendipity: The Accident of Discovery, ...

Daniel was in the briefing room with the rest of his team, and General Hammond, briefing from their last mission, when the klaxons went off signaling off world activation. No one was supposed to be returning, so the group headed to the control room. The IDC code said it was SG-2, which meant something had gone wrong. The team came through, with Talis helping a limping Feretti down the ramp. The group was laughing, saying what a lovely couple Starling and Feretti made, and Talis was asking Feretti if he wanted her to carry him over her shoulder. Daniel looked at them all having a great time. He hadn't seen Talis in over a week, since that night.  
  
"Major, can I ask what happened?" The general asked.  
  
The group sobered up, and Feretti saluted the general, "I fell into a shallow hole sir, twisted up my ankle."  
  
"Don't forget the rash Feretti?" Talis reminded him, trying not to laugh.  
  
Feretti looked at her out the corner of his eyes, "Couldn't possibly, I seem to be developing a rash sir, it's spreading up my leg."  
  
"Get to the infirmary, all of you." the general ordered with a sigh. "We'd better order a lock down until we know if the rash is contagious or not. With the luck we have when it comes to contagions, just not a good idea to mess around.  
  
Daniel went to find Talis, to let her know she was free to leave. He hadn't been able to find her anywhere, when one of the MP's told him they thought she was up on 5th in the junior officers quarters. When he got up there, he heard laughter coming from a room with the door ajar, he walked in to find Talis sitting at a table, with about six lieutenants. She was wearing one of the first outfits he had ever seen her in, the leather pants and white tank top. She was leaning back with two of the chairs legs off the floor, her legs were crossed on the table, she had a cigar in her mouth, and cards in her hands. Daniel's eyes widened as he realized that there were clothes in the middle of the table, and that all of the men were in varying states of undress. "Are you playing strip poker?" he asked in shock.  
  
"Sure are, you wanna play?" she asked him with a grin.  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure something like this is against regulations."  
  
"Nah," she waved that off, "why would it be, we aren't having sex, and really, since I'm not military, even that wouldn't be against the rules."  
  
Daniel saw more than one set of eyes light up at this. "Um, I was just supposed to tell you that you're free to go home."  
  
She sat up, "Feretti ok?"  
  
"Turns out, he was just having an allergic reaction to some plant from that planet." Daniel said backing towards the door.  
  
Talis stood up stretching, "Well, sorry boys, have to go home now." The men made sounds of disappointment. "Well, really guys, my daughters at home. Plus I think you guys need some practice before we play again."  
  
"I take it you were doing well?" Daniel asked she neared him at the door.  
  
"Didn't lose a hand." she said smugly.  
  
They walked out to their cars, and Daniel looked at her, "You know, half those boys are in love with you?"  
  
"Nah," she said considering, "Maybe in lust with me, but what does that hurt. Dreams aren't a bad thing."  
  
Daniel stepped closer to her, "No, I guess not," he leaned in and put his lips to her ear, "and I can speak from experience, all of my naughty dreams have you in them." he whispered to her, then turned and walked to his car.  
  
Talis watched him drive off, he had certainly surprised her. She had pretty much accepted that all they would have is an occasional sexual relationship, but she had thought she would always be the instigator. It looked like Dr. Jackson was working up to something.  
  
Things had been moving quickly for Ben and Shannon, thanks to Talis and SG-1. Ben had been accepted into the Air Force, he would be leaving for boot camp in two weeks with Archie, Shannon would stay with Talis until he got back, then they would move into base housing. Shannon's pregnancy was progressing nicely, and the best part was that Talis had arranged for them to get married in her backyard on the upcoming weekend. She treated them the way she treated her brother.  
  
Ben was still ashamed of how they met, but as she told them time and again, if he hadn't pulled the knife that one time, they wouldn't be where they were now. She had even arranged for them to go to Denver for a few days for a honeymoon. All of SG-1 was there for their marriage, as well as Cassie and Archie. Talis made sure that Shannon looked lovely in a long ivory dressed. It had an empire waist, so her pregnancy didn't show, and she wore a garland of roses in her long chestnut hair. Ben was speechless, when he saw her, he himself dressed in a suit that Jack and Daniel had taken him to get. He looked at the new people in his life, and decided they must be his guardian angels.  
  
The day after the wedding, Daniel was at home drinking his cowardice away. When his doorbell rang, he went and answered the door. It was Jack so he let him in.  
  
Jack looked at Daniel, "What are we doing Daniel?"  
  
"I'm drinking, I don't know what you're doing."  
  
"Well, the girls are having a girl's night at Talis' place, Teal'c's off world with Rey'c, so I thought you and me could hang out. Drinking at home's depressing though, let's go to the bar."  
  
Daniel let Jack drag him to a bar. It wasn't as nice as O'Malley's, but that probably wasn't such a bad thing. They started with tequila shots. Several later, they were both buzzing.  
  
"So, Danny boy, tell Uncle Jack what the problem is, and why a good guy like yourself was drowning his troubles away all alone at home."  
  
Daniel thought about it for a minute, and decided to share, "It's Talis. She's incredible. Sexy, smart, beautiful, funny, brave, sexy."  
  
"Ya said sexy." Jack reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, I know, it was worth mentioning twice. The things she does. Wow. She's so," Daniel paused trying to think of a good word, "Aggressive."  
  
"Gotta love a girl like that," Jack said thinking back to when Sam had the Broca virus.  
  
"Oh yeah, it can be a real turn on, but it's like all she wants is sex. I feel like the woman. Here I am wanting a relationship, to see where we could go, besides just to bed. How do I get that point across?"  
  
"Have another shot?" Jack said, and motioned to the bartender. "I know what you mean. Look at me and Carter."  
  
"You and Sam have a relationship?"  
  
"No, but that's the point, all these regulations. Damn regulations." Jack scowled, "She's so beautiful, ya know, and smart. I keep thinking what in the world could she see in an old guy like me, but then she looks at me and her eyes light up, and I just want to kiss her, but regulations."  
  
"Damn regulations!" Daniel sympathized.  
  
"Come on," Jack said pulling Daniel off his bar stool.  
  
"Where we going?" Daniel slurred.  
  
"We're going to see those women!"  
  
Talis and Sam had spent part of the evening shopping, and had returned to put Zoë to bed and to unpack some of the new purchases that had been delivered. Talis had been buying everything from books, furniture she had to assemble, to china, and cookware.  
  
"I've never put down roots." She told Sam, as they worked in the kitchen, "I never realized how much stuff you really need."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure how much you'll really need the pasta maker." Sam teased her.  
  
"I admit, I'm becoming addicted to gadgets." There was a soft knocking on the door, so the women went to see who it was. They opened the door to admit a very drunk Jack and Daniel.  
  
Daniel put his finger on his lips and made the quiet noise, "Be quiet," he told Jack in a loud whisper, "the baby's probably sleeping."  
  
Talis and Sam looked at each other, and helped the men to the couch. Jack sprang up right away, grabbed Sam by the hand and pulled her back towards the guest bedroom. "We have to talk Carter." he slurred. Sam looked at Talis, shrugged and went with him.  
  
Daniel lifted his arm into the air, and whispered loudly again, "Damn regulations."  
  
"What am I going to do with you Dr. Jackson?" Talis said looking down at him.  
  
Surprising her, he reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him. He traced his finger across her lips, "So pretty." he whispered, he reached up and pulled her head down to his, pulling her into a soft kiss. It was so different from all of their previous kisses, which had been hard and passionate. While this one had passion, it was filled with promises for something more. Something Talis had never had, and didn't know what to do with.  
  
Jack woke up, and blinked at the light coming through the window. He looked down and found his 2IC cuddled up against him in bed. They were both naked, and in Talis' guest bedroom. Then he remembered everything. 'I can't believe she's in bed with me, instead of plotting to kill me.' He told himself and winced as his head began to pound. He hoped Daniel was suffering just as much, he thought then grinned, because besides the headache, he wasn't suffering too much. In fact, Sam moved in her sleep, he was feeling pretty good right now. He started kissing her, and as she woke up wet and willing, he showed her how much he really enjoyed waking up next to her.  
  
Daniel woke up and found him staring into a big pair of green eyes that were at the edge of the bed.  
  
Zoë looked at him and grinned, "Da!" she screamed happily saying as much of his name as she could manage. She had pulled herself up on her chubby little legs, and was bouncing, trying to entice him to pick her up, "Da!" she demanded, and lifted her arms.  
  
Daniel grabbed her before she could fall, and swung her up onto the bed, she giggled and cuddled into him. Talis stopped in the doorway, looking at her daughter cuddling with the gorgeous, and half naked doctor. She realized with a start that she was jealous of the easy way that Zoë curled up with him. Her daughter fit in the crook of his arm, and was slapping her hands on his bare chest.  
  
She saw her mother and squealed, yelling "Mamamamamamamama," at the top of her year old lungs. Daniel turned to look at her, his hair tousled, and his eyes not fully awake yet. 'Damn he's sexy,' she thought, as she started walking over to the bed to get her daughter. She leaned over to pick Zoë up, and inhaled his scent. Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed with him and her daughter. She ended up laying on her side, with his arm around her, and her head on his chest. Zoë mimicked her on the other side, giving her mother a saucy grin. Daniel held her against him and wouldn't let go. She relaxed into him, realizing it felt really nice. As he felt her relax, he gentled his hold.  
  
"What am I going to do with the two of you?" she whispered.  
  
"I guess you'll have to keep us" he told her quietly and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him, and he could see the uncertainty and fear in her eyes. He kissed her softly, and pulled the two of them closer to him.  
  
SG-1 had been gone for three days. They were supposed to have been back the day before, but when checking out the scanner on the MALP, there was no sign of them. Hammond had decided to send SG-2 and 5, in after them for a search and rescue. SG-5 would hold the gate, just in case, while SG-2 found. Talis was confident they would find them and bring them back. She figured that they had just gotten stuck and needed a helping hand. She knew that Zoë was in capable hands being watched over by Archie, Shannon, Ben, and Cassie, and she was raring to go.  
  
As soon as they got through the gate, SG-5 took up position around the gate. Sg-2 spread out to find the missing team. It wasn't long before they figured out what had happened to them, when they were surrounded by a group of women brandishing knives and spears, wearing animal skins.  
  
The women knocked the men out with darts, but didn't show any type of aggression towards Talis. They escorted her to an encampment, pulling the unconscious men behind them. There she saw the three men of SG-1 in a low cage, which forced them to crouch or sit down. They put the men from SG-2 in with them.  
  
Sam was out cold on a blanket over to the side. It looked like she had a head wound, but they had cleaned it, and put some type of medicine on it. The women led Talis over to a small platform. On the platform was a throne, and a beautiful woman, only slightly older than Talis, sat upon it.  
  
"I am Genosha, leader of these warriors." the woman told Talis.  
  
"Talis Starling." she returned.  
  
"Why do you come here Talis Starling?"  
  
"Actually, the reasons are in your cage, and on that mat over there. I came to get my people and go home. What happened to Sam?"  
  
"Your people intruded on our place of worship.We were able to capture the slaves, but the woman was hit by falling rubble. We have been aiding her in her healing."  
  
"Now, see, I'm always getting on them for that kind of stuff." Talis said shaking her finger at the men in the cage. "So what, you want some sort of apology or atonement?"  
  
"It is illegal for men to be without a mark of their owner." Genosha said with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"I just hate marking up my men you know? They're much better all smooth." Talis did not like the look in the other woman's eyes. "How about I get them out your hair?"  
  
"Do they all belong to you?" she asked slyly.  
  
'I have to tread carefully here.' "Actually, two of them belong to Samantha, she's the blonde on the mat. The rest are mine. Most servants, but not the one in glasses, he is used for recreational purposes."  
  
"Mother!!" exclaimed a girl, who looked to be about Cassie's age, "That is the one I want!"  
  
"Ooooh, sorry no can do. Already taken, if you catch my drift."  
  
"You speak strangely," Genosha frowned, "Would we be able to make a trade with you, seeing as they aren't marked?" she snapped her fingers, and several very virile, gorgeous young men walked up, collars around their necks.  
  
Talis looked the men over carefully, then walked over to view the men in the cage. She heard Jack whisper to Daniel that it looked like he'd be staying behind this trip, and couldn't help but smile, then she got an idea. She winked at the men, then turned around to face Genosha and her daughter. "I'll tell you what, I'm not able to trade any of these men, however, I would be willing to mark them in front of you, to show that I understand where you're coming from. That way this mistake will never happen again."  
  
Genosha nodded her head, "Put the brands in the fires!" she yelled.  
  
Talis heard the men start muttering about brands, "Actually, I have a special brand I like to use."  
  
She went over to the men in the cage, and handed them a tube, when she heard a commotion behind her. She turned to find Genosha's daughter stalking towards her. The girl was slightly shorter than Talis, but very muscular.  
  
"Stop," she ordered the men, who were still looking at Talis in disbelief. "I challenge you." she spit at Talis, and pointed to Daniel, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I want that man."  
  
"Sarail!" Genosha said angrily.  
  
"It is too late mother," The girl said petulantly, "I have challenged her. She either fights, or gives me the man."  
  
Talis looked at the girl and sighed, "Ok, what does a challenge involve, before I give you an answer?" she almost laughed as she heard Daniel's gasp.  
  
The girl looked smug, sure of herself, "Until one of us yields, or cannot answer. No weapons, hand to hand combat."  
  
"So no death?" she asked.  
  
"That is barbaric." Sarail sniffed.  
  
"Right, barbaric." 'obviously these people need to get a clue.' Talis shrugged, "Yeah ok."  
  
The women of the camp cleared a circle. The men in the cage were taken out and tied together, all except for Daniel, who was kept separate in case Sarail won. Daniel was not happy about the situation at all.  
  
The two women circled each other, and Sarail bull rushed Talis knocking her to the ground. She grabbed Talis' head and tried to smack it into the ground. Talis punched the girl in the stomach, and flipped her off. The girl picked herself up and charged Talis again, who stepped aside, grabbing the younger girl's arm as she ran past and using her velocity to spin her away. Again the girl fell to the ground. The girl got to her feet, furious now, and ran at Talis with both fists swinging. Talis felt her get a solid hit upside her face, and stars exploded behind her right eye. She pushed the girl from her, grappling her and getting her into a headlock. Slowly she started to apply pressure, and the girl slipped to the ground unconscious. Talis stood up, breathing heavy, and wiping the blood from the side of her mouth. She faced Genosha with her hands on her hips, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Mark them, and you are free to go." The woman said waving her hand towards the men.  
  
Talis applied the color stay lipstick to all of them, had Teal'c pick up Sam, who was in the process of waking up from a drug induced sleep, and grabbing the rope, began to lead them back to the gate. The Amazon women followed them to the gate and watched them go through it. The men walked into the gate room, and were on the receiving end of a bunch of snickering.  
  
General Hammond stared at O'Neill, and the rest of the men, who were all wearing some type of reddish brown lipstick, with Talis leading them by a rope. He snorted once, and turned to leave before he ended up laughing.  
  
"Very funny, Starling," Jack said sarcastically.  
  
Talis quirked an eyebrow at him, "Better than firebrands, or being some Amazon chickies slave, sir." she said and walked away from the men.  
  
Feretti walked up to Jack and Daniel, all the men wiping the lipstick off, and staring at the woman's rear as she sashayed off, "I know I'm a married man, but that is some woman!" the other two just nodded.  
  
Having been given the next few days off, Talis decided to spend the day at home cleaning and spending time with Zoë. Arch and Ben, had headed off to boot camp the day before, and Shannon had enrolled in some summer community college courses with Cassie, the two having become the best of friends. It was the beginning of June and beautiful outside.  
  
Talis had opened the windows so a breeze could drift through, bringing the smell of flowers from her gardens outside. She and Sam had planted a lot when she had first moved in, but she thanked Shannon for how well they were doing. She surprised herself how domestic she was becoming. She loved spending time in her home, with her extended family. It was a long way from where she had been the year before.  
  
She and Zoë were rolling a bright red ball on the ground between them when the doorbell rang. She was surprised to see SG-1 at her door. She knew that Jack and Sam were seeing each other secretly now, but figured they would off spending down time alone. She opened the door to let them in. They were all carrying something.  
  
"Hey." Sam said brightly, "We figured you might want some company, since all the kiddies have abandoned you. Were we right?"  
  
She smiled warmly at them, "You're always welcome here." She told them.  
  
Sam walked past her and headed to the kitchen, Teal'c followed.  
  
Jack stopped to tell her how he had noticed a built in grill in her backyard the last time he was there, then moved past her to head to the sliding door, which led to the yard.  
  
Daniel stopped just inside the door, gave Zoë a kiss, which made her giggle, then proceeded to give Talis the softest kiss yet. "Hi." he smiled and walked past her. Talis touched her lips, smiled and shut the door.  
  
They had a pleasant afternoon, drinking beer, Teal'c had taken over the hammock she had recently purchased,and set in a corner of her yard, he and Zoë were napping. Jack and Daniel talked and grilled, which left Talis and Sam to fix side dishes and chat.  
  
Sam looked at the boys, and then looked back at Talis, "You know, Daniel has a huge thing for you, and I have a feeling you feel the same."  
  
"No, Daniel is attracted to me physically. There's a difference." Talis said stirring the potato salad.  
  
Sam blinked at her, "Are you blind?"  
  
"Sam, I saw his type, remember?" Talis said looking up, "Ms. Naomi."  
  
"Maybe in the past Daniel dated girls like that, but not in several months, Talis."  
  
"Sam, it doesn't matter how I feel, ok? I couldn't begin to fit into Daniel's life, ok? My background, I was a criminal, Daniel's a good person, my lack of education, he's a damn genius, I drink whiskey or beer, he drinks wine, the fact that I have a daughter ... Who wants a ready made family? We have nothing in common, besides physical attraction. Just sex." Talis sighed, "I have to go check my laundry." Sam watched her friend walk away and turned to take the potato salad outside. Daniel was in the doorway, having heard everything. Sam shrugged and walked past him to the yard.  
  
When Talis walked into the living room, after composing herself, it was to find Daniel looking at her bookshelf. "You've got some really good books here." he told her quietly, then pulled a book off her shelf, "I've read all of his, but I haven't read this one yet, is it any good?"  
  
"Yeah, actually I just finished that one. I've found myself reading quite a bit since I came here."  
  
Daniel put the book back and walked over to her, he brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. "How would you feel about taking Zoë to the zoo tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Daniel, I'm sure you have better things to do.." she began, only to be cut off when he said, "No actually I don't, I would really like to go to the zoo with you and Zoë." She nodded her assent and they headed to the yard where the others were.  
  
As it was getting dark, Teal'c made his excuses and headed home. Sam and Jack begged off shortly after that, leaving Daniel and Talis alone. After putting Zoë to bed, they sat together on the couch for a while.  
  
"I'd better go," Daniel said running his hand down her arm where she was leaning against him.  
  
"You can stay." she invited.  
  
Daniel turned her to face him, "Talis, I don't want this to be just sex between us. I want to see what else there is. But I need to know you feel the same. I heard what you said to Sam earlier, None of that stuff matters. What matters to me is the person you are. I've said it before you are smart, brave, sexy, fun, and I adore Zoë, so don't use her as an excuse." he rested his forehead to hers. "Such a tough girl." he whispered and kissed the tears that were falling off of her cheeks.  
  
She took his hand and led him to her bedroom. They undressed each other slowly, barely parting their lips from each other. 'Such tenderness,' she thought, crying silently at the new feelings. Never before had anyone shown her tenderness.  
  
Sex had always been pleasurable, but this was something different. It felt wonderful, so wonderful it almost hurt. He laid her on the bed gently, running his hands lightly over her body. He kissed down her, kissing her breasts and tugging at them, going lower, kissing her center, licking slowly, softly, she cried out. He ran his hands under her buttocks to caress her silken skin, running down over her pelvis, moving upward, dipping his tongue in her navel, he worked his way back up to her face, kissing away her tears, and meeting her mouth again. Nothing fast or furious, he slipped inside her and started moving, in and out, ever so gently.  
  
She gasped at the feelings he was pulling from her. He entered her deeply, again and again, she climaxed and rode the waves as he continued pushing into her slowly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and held him tightly to her. He held her face in his hands and kissed her mouth, tasting her, caressing. She was surprised to feel herself reaching that peak again. Daniel just kept entering her, the sensations building between them, until finally they both came, Talis for the second time.  
  
As their heartbeats slowed, Daniel looked into her eyes. "It's not just sex between us Talis. Admit it?"  
  
"It's not just sex." she whispered to him, a look of wonder in her eyes. He pulled her in against him. "Thank you," she said as she snuggled into him.  
  
"No, thank you, this is the way we should be. Whether it's fast or slow, we should end up right where we are, at the end of it."  
  



	5. Parting such sorrow

Daniel found himself spending more and more time with Talis and Zoë. He started leaving some clothes over there, so that he was prepared when he ended up staying the night. He started to find that overall, he had very few complaints about his life. He went to work, sometimes he saw her there, sometimes not. When she was off world, and he was home, he would end up watching Zoë.

He found out Talis was a neat freak, when she started cleaning his apartment while he was off world and she wasn't. They had exchanged keys, so he didn't mind, she never messed with anything important, he just found it amusing, since he wasn't such a neat person.

He felt they had reached a serious point in their relationship, when she had asked him if he would look after Zoë if anything happened to her, then told him to think about it and come back to her. It hadn't taken him long to know that if anything happened to her, he would have no problem caring for Zoë, that way he would still have a piece of Talis, plus he loved the little girl. They had drawn up the paperwork for that just a few weeks ago.

Daniel pulled into her driveway, and heard squeals coming the back. He let himself into the backyard, to see the little girl running through the sprinkler, and her mother was chasing her making growly noises.

"How are my girls?" he announced. Talis looked up at him and smiled as he walked closer. Zoë saw him, let out a shriek and ran to him. Holding onto his leg, she looked up at him with Talis' eyes.

"Da, up!" she demanded. He swung her up, and settled her on his hip, walked up to her mother and kissed her. Zoë leaned in and kissed them both.

"That's new." Daniel grinned.

"Oh, she's full of all sorts of new things, aren't you Zoë?"

"Say," he said pulling her closer, "I was thinking you and I could go grad a bite to eat, and leave the Z-monster with Cass."

"That sounds like a plan Dr. Jackson, are you gonna call?"

"Already did."

"Well now, I think I should go get ready then."

"Wear something accessible?" he said leering at her, she shook her head at him, and walked inside. Daniel got to work getting Zoë cleaned up, and making the rest of his phone calls.

After dinner they were walking back up to the front door. Daniel had paid such special attention to her all evening. Talis had decided that she was going to invite him to move in with her and Zoë. He opened the door, and gave her a little push to get her inside, that's when everyone yelled surprise.

"Daniel what's going on?" she asked bewildered. She turned to look at him, and found him with a rose in his hand, "Daniel?"

"Talis, I got everyone here tonight, so I could ask you to marry me." He said, everyone else had gotten quiet. Daniel pulled out a small jewelers box and opened it. Talis found herself staring at a Marquis cut emerald, with baguette diamonds on either side.

Daniel dropped to on knee in front of her, "So will you marry me, let me be a father to Zoë, and a husband to you?"

Talis dropped to her knees, facing Daniel, " Oh Daniel, yes." she cried and pulled him into a kiss, everyone behind them started clapping. Daniel took the ring from the box, and put it onto her finger. "It's a perfect fit." she whispered.

"Just like us." he said and hugged her close.

Daniel moved in right away, and they started planning their wedding. They wanted to wait until both Arch and Ben could attend, plus Shannon had just had the baby, a boy they named Jackson Tal Chambers, and Talis had decided to have Sam, Cassie, and Shannon as her attendants. They had decided to get married in their home, with just a small group of people in attendance.

They had set the date for December 1st, which gave them three months to plan.

Daniel was off world with SG-1, and Talis was called in for an emergency. She met General Hammond in the briefing room to be filled in.

General Hammond looked at SG-2, and began "SG-15 was pinned down on PX5-741retrieving some very important intel, we sent SG-4 in for rescue, but now they're pinned down as well. We've gotten brief radio transmissions between fire fights, but the team is running low on ammunition, and there are injuries. We've contacted the Tok'ra for assistance, as well as trying to contact the Asgard, so far nothing. We're counting on you. The plan is for you to take The Serendipity, free up the road to get those two teams through the gate, then come home. Lt. Arch Starling will be joining you for this mission, seeing as he's one of the two people that know the ship the best."

"What type of hostiles General?" Feretti asked.

"Jaff'a, we aren't sure which Goa'uld they work for, but right now we really don't care, we just want our soldiers back. Dismissed."

The team headed to the Alpha site and boarded The Serendipity. "Ok girl, time to go to work."

Talis said running her hand along the controls. "Archamedes, it's time to fly."

"Gotcha boss."

They entered hyper space and headed to the coordinates given. The Serendipity entered the atmosphere of PX5-741, and started working on locating the Stargate, and the pinned down soldiers. Feretti was in the turret getting ready to clear the way. The SG teams on the planet started moving towards the gate, dragging the wounded, as Talis put the ship between then and the hostiles. They were dialing the gate when two deathgliders approached firing at them.

"Feretti!" Talis shouted in warning. Feretti responded by firing at them.

"We're taking hits boss, " Arch yelled from the back.

"I know, they're almost through though." She called back, and the ship was rocked with another hit, "Done, we're getting out of here." Feretti kept firing, as Talis piloted the ship heading out of the atmosphere. Lt. Sadler looked up here, "Starling, there are two scoutships heading for us."

"Shit," she muttered. "Ok, new plan, as soon as we hit the end of the atmosphere, we're hitting hyper. We go to a planet with a known gate, we land, I shield the ship, and we go home, to come and play another day."

The team was tense, as she piloted to avoid taking anymore damage. They hit hyper and headed to a planet that Feretti remembered as being uninhabited but viable breathing conditions. The ship was rocking as they exited hyper space.

"They didn't follow us." Feretti breathed a sigh of relief, and there was a loud pop from the back and a scream. Sadler and Anderson, the other member of SG-2 pulled Arch from the engine area, spraying the back with a fire extinguisher. Talis reading the controls, knew they were in trouble. Feretti looked up at her from Arch's side, "His hands are burnt up."

Talis took a deep breath. "Change of plans Major." She said leaving the controls to walk over to him, "We have to get you to the pods. You'll end up on the planet, you can find the gate and get home. Arch needs medical care."

"Starling, there are only four pods." Feretti said looking at her.

"I understand that sir. You, Sadler, Anderson, and Lt. Starling, are taking them."

"No Talis," Arch cried in pain, "What about you?"

"This is my ship, Archamedes, I'm not leavin' her, I'm landing her."

"Starling, there has to be another way...I'll stay." Feretti began.

"No sir, our stabilizers are out, we're going to crash. The four of you are taking those pods sir. I'm not leaving my ship! Don't make me put you in that pod sir. Do you understand me?" her eyes glittered at him.

"You're a good person Starling, a good soldier."

"No sir, I'm a good pilot, a good smuggler, and a damn good mother. You tell my daughter I love her, and you tell Daniel Jackson I love him." She watched as they put Arch in the first pod, and ejected it.

Another fire had broken out as they entered into the atmosphere. "Go!" she screamed at them. She watched the last three pods deploy, and fought to keep control of her ship. Screaming, she fell to the planets surface.

SG-1, got through the gate joking around.

"Why is everyone so serious?" Jack asked. Realizing that the people around them were really not happy people.

General Hammond walked up to them. "There was an emergency, while you were on Argos, checking in with the natives," he began.

Arch walked around the corner, being supported by Feretti and Sadler. His hands were wrapped in gauze, there was soot covering his face and clothes, and tears were streaming down his face.

"Where's Talis?" Daniel asked starting to feel ill.

"SG-15 and 4 were pinned down. SG-2 went in with Lt. Starling to get them out, they took damage, Captain Starling determined that they would get to a planet, set down and use that planet's gate to get home. When exiting hyper space, one of the ships buffers that had taken damage exploded, injuring Lt. Starling. Capt Starling stayed with her ship, while making the others use the escape pods. The ship crashed on the planet's surface."

Daniel's knees gave out and he fell to the ground. Arch started sobbing harder, "I tried to make her listen, she wouldn't, she said she wasn't leaving her ship."

Tears were streaming from Feretti's eyes. "I told her she was a good soldier, a good person. She told me to tell you and Zoë that she loved you."

"No!" Daniel said staggering to his feet, "No, you take me to that planet, I have to find her. She's probably hurt and all alone and scared. She needs me to find her." he turned to face Jack, who was looking at him with sorrow in his eyes, Sam had started crying, "No, we have to find her Jack. We have to."

"Son, we've already scoured the planet, we found the wreckage, there was blood but no body." at the hope in Daniel's eyes, the general continued, "There's no way she could have survived. They've taken the wreckage back to the Alpha site."

Daniel continued to shake his head, starting to cry he just kept repeating no, over and over.

They sedated Daniel, Sam went to pick up Zoë and bring her back to the base. Jack had gone to Alpha site to check on the wreckage. When he got back he went straight to Sam and held her, not caring who saw.

"There's no way, Sam," he choked, "All that ripped metal, all that blood, just no way."

"We have to be there for Daniel now, Jack. He's going to need us. Zoë and Arch are going to need us too."

Jack walked over to where Daniel was sleeping, holding little Zoë close to him. "We have to notify Ben and Shannon too."

"General Hammond already took care of it. They're on their way. It was supposed to be a surprise, but Ben was being transferred to SGC. He couldn't wait to tell Talis." As she said her name, Sam started sobbing again.

A week later they held the memorial service. Daniel stood stoically, holding Zoë close to him. She didn't understand what was happening, just that every one around her was so sad, and she couldn't find her mother. After the service he took her home. Jack and Sam were staying with him for a while. He appreciated it. Zoë kept toddling through the house, sticking her head in doors, calling for her momma. Daniel had lost weight, and he knew his friends were worried about him. He was glad he had agreed to take care of Zoë. It gave him a reason to get out of bed every day. Knowing he still had a little piece of her with him.

Ben was assigned to SG-2. The one month anniversary of the crash came, and they all met at O'Malley's to drink to Talis's memory. Halloween crept up, Daniel dressed Zoë up as a ladybug, and tugged her to the neighbors houses for candy. He took pictures. She grew more like her mother every day. She called him Daddy, and grinned her mothers same crooked grin. It pierced his heart every time he saw it.

He had gone to see The Serendipity, several weeks after. Seeing all that torn metal, he knew that what they told him was true. She was gone. General Hammond was having the ship rebuilt. He figured Talis would've liked that.


	6. To have loved and Lost

Daniel was working in his lab, trying to finish up his translations. Shannon was dropping Zoë off for him when she came to pick up Ben. It was just a few days to Thanksgiving, and they were all getting together at Jack's for the holiday. It was hard knowing that they would have been getting married that weekend, if things had been different.

Just then, Daniel heard little clicking footsteps running down the hall, Zoë put her head into the door, "Daddy!" she giggled, and ran to him on her chubby legs. he swung her up, and sat her on the desk. As was her custom, she reached over to touch the picture of Talis he kept on his desk, "preddy," she whispered stroking it.

"She sure is, princess." he kissed her head. Shannon came into the room, lugging her baby carrier.

"Sorry Daniel," she said, "she's getting too quick for me."

"That's ok, Shannon," he grinned at the frazzled girl, "she's a lot like her mother." He heard his name being called over the intercom, calling him to the briefing room.

"I'll take her, that sounds important." Daniel handed Zoë to Shannon, and got one of the SF's to help her. When he got to the briefing room, his team and SG-2 were already in there, along with Hammond and Thor, the Asgard Supreme Commander. "What's going on guys?" he asked looking at them questioningly.

"Sit down, Dr. Jackson, Thor has something to share with us." Daniel did as the general told him to. Jack was looking down at the table, the others looked as clueless as Daniel was.

"As I was telling O'Neill, and General Hammond. One of our research vessels recently returned from this section of the solar system. On board they told of us a strange phenomenon that they had picked up over their communication transmitters, I will play this for you." Thor pressed a button, and Daniel heard Talis's voice in the room with them. There was a lot of static, and the voices were tinny,but he heard every word.:

Fer: "his hands are burnt up."

Talis: "Change of plans Major." "We have to get you to the pods. You'll end up on the planet, you can find the gate and get home. Arch needs medical care."

Fer: "Starling, there are only four pods."

Talis:"I understand that sir. You, Sadler, Anderson, and Lt. Starling, are taking them."

Arch:"No Talis," "What about you?"

Talis:"This is my ship, Archamedes, I'm not leavin' her, I'm landing her."

Fer: "Starling, there has to be another way...I'll stay"

Talis:"No sir, our stabilizers are out, we're going to crash. The four of you are taking those pods sir. I'm not leaving my ship! Don't make me put you in that pod sir. Do you understand me?"

Fer:"You're a good person Starling, a good soldier."

Talis:"No sir, I'm a good pilot, a good smuggler, and a damn good mother. You tell my daughter I love her, and you tell Daniel Jackson I love him." The group heard a small explosion, then her voice screaming "Go!"

Daniel looked at Thor, tears streaming down his face silently, "Thank you for letting me listen to her last words." he said sincerely.

"No Daniel Jackson, you do not entirely understand. The Asgard on the research vessel recognized your name, as the ship was crashing they transported Talis Starling aboard their vessel, and brought her to us. She was gravely injured, and has not a woken. But she still lives."

Everyone in the room was stunned.

Jack looked at Daniel, and grasped his hands, "She's in the room 3 Daniel, in a coma, but alive."

Daniel stood and ran from the room. He got to the isolation room, and walked in slowly. It was true, she was there. So pale, but there. There were lacerations that were healing on her face, turning faint even now. Her left arm had been broken and was in some sort of splint.

He saw that she had bandages, and the nurse in the room told him that some piece of metal must have pierced her from behind, missing everything vital, and coming out the front. Her right ankle was broken and in a splint similar to the arm splint. She had received head injuries, but the Asgard had healed those as best as possible.

The nurse told him that she had been incredibly lucky. They found him crying as he held her hand. They all surrounded her bed, held hands and cried together.

Daniel looked down at her, she hadn't woken up yet, but he kept hoping. He kept filling her in on everything that had been happening.

"So Ben is with SG-2, and Shannon is taking night classes for her teaching degree. J.T. is getting huge. Arch is seeing one of the little nurses on base here. And Zoë has been hanging out with Uncle Jack too much, she said her first curse word. She wanted to have some candy, and I told her no. You should have seen her, she stomped her little foot, and said Dammit. I don't even think she knew what she was saying. Speaking of Jack, he told Hammond that regulations be damned, he and Sam loved each other, and they were going to be together. Hammond got on the phone to the President, and the President ok'ed it. Said that with the situations we face here at the SGC, and seeing how they've never let their relationship interfere up to this point, he wouldn't do anything about it. You need to wake up baby."

It had been two weeks since Thor brought her back to them. The doctors said that there was nothing wrong with her brain activity, she just wasn't waking up. He brought Zoë down here to spend time with her every day.

Zoë didn't understand why her momma wouldn't talk to her or hug her. Everyone took turns sitting with her. Her wounds were healing, and he could barely see the scars on her face anymore. The stitches in the wound on her side were almost ready to come out. They were taking the splint off her arm next week, and her ankle splint off by Christmas.

One of the doctors thought that she might be in the coma due to the severity of her injuries. They thought that her mind, in order to protect herself from the trauma, shut down, and went somewhere safe. They just told everyone to keep talking to her, that the best thing was for her to hear their voices.

"I saw Naomi the other day," he continued, "she was acting like nothing had happened, and asked how I was doing. I told her I was great, that I was waiting to get married to the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She seemed surprised and asked who that was, so I asked her if she didn't remember meeting you. She turned white as a sheet, turned and walked away. You would have loved it. I'm in the process of adopting Zoë, you need to wake up so you can sign the papers. Please wake up, please come back to me." he pleaded.

"Daniel," Shannon said coming into the room, "Zoë is waiting with Sam and Jack."

"Ok, thanks Shannon."

"Oh, you brought her ring." Shannon said looking down at Talis's hands.

"Yeah, she never wore it on her missions, but I figured it might help her wake up."

"It's a good idea Daniel." Shannon said softly, and sat to talk to the comatose woman.

There was another explosion, she was all alone, her ship was burning up around her, as she tried to stay alive for her family. Tears were streaming down her face, the ship hit turbulence and flung her, she felt her arm snap, she screamed. Another bout of turbulence sent her flying backwards, her ankle was caught, and she felt that give also. Ignoring the pain, she pulled herself up to look out the view port.

She would not give into her fear, she would not pass out. Parts of the ship were actually, pulling inward, from the outside pressure. She heard a loud creak and looked over her shoulder in time to see part of the hyper drive coiling sliding forward through her side. She looked down to see it protruding from her stomach area, and woke up screaming.

She found herself in a white room with tubes in her arms. She threw herself off the bed, alarms started going off around her, which terrified her. Talis ripped the tubing from her arms, and felt a sharp pain in her ankle as the fell to the ground. Someone was yelling at her, trying to tell her to calm down, but she scrambled away from them, into the corner. She felt like she'd been shot, and looked down to see blood soaking through the gown she was wearing.

Daniel woke up to the medical alarms going off. He was napping in his room on base, so he could be near Talis. He ran out of the room heading for her bed. He entered the room to see Sam trying to approach the woman in the corner. It was Talis, and she had a wild look in her eyes. Tears were streaming down her face. Blood had soaked her nightgown where she must have ripped her stitches, and from her arm where she had pulled the IV out. She was babbling wildly about burning, Sam was crying trying to soothe her. He approached her cautiously, "Talis," he said quietly.

She looked up at him, and whimpered in the back of her throat.

"Let me hold you baby, calm down, I'm just going to hold you." he told her walking towards her.

Doctors had come in behind him, to inject her with what he assumed were tranquilizers.

"No!" she practically shouted, "I'm dead, I burned and crashed, I'm dead." she started sobbing harder and rocking back and forth.

"No baby, the Asgard got you before you crashed, you've been sleeping for a long time now, let me hold you baby, I've missed you so much." Daniel got down on his knees in front of her, his voice starting to tremble. "Let me hold you." he whispered.

Letting out a loud cry, she fell into his arms crying. He held her and rocked back and forth. He looked up and saw that Jack had come into the room, and was hugging Sam.

"Now, look at this," he said gently, "you've torn your stitches, and hurt your arm, God only knows how your ankle is." he stood with her in his arms, and carried her back to her bed. He laid her back down, "The doctor is going to give you something." when she started shaking her head, he told her, "Yes, it'll help you sleep, they can patch you up, and then when you wake up, I'll be right here with you." She didn't let him go, or let him out of her sight, as they reinserted her IV, and gave her a sedative.

A few hours later, she woke, and looked over to her left. Daniel was leaning on the bed, holding her hand and sleeping. It was hard to keep her eyes open, but she gently squeezed his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at the woman he loved.

"Thirsty." she whispered. He got her some water and let her sip it through a straw. She moistened her lips and said, "supposed to be dead now."

He brushed the hair off her forehead, "Well lucky for us we have some very good friends, and a lot of luck."

"How long..." she tried to talk.

"Almost four months." he said and saw her wince.

"Zoë?"

"She's with Shannon, I've been bringing her to see you, she gets confused, but loves to sit and run her hands through your hair."

"Scared," her trembling voice almost broke his heart.

"I know baby, but you don't have to be anymore. Besides a few scars, you'll heal completely." he said kissing her fingers.

A tear slipped down the side of her face, "Ugly?"

"Look at you, not even awake for 24 hours and already being vain." he choked between a sob and a laugh, "You're still as beautiful as the day we met. You're still the woman I want with me for the rest of my life."

"Love you." she said, she stopped fighting, and fell asleep.

"I love you Talis." he whispered. 


End file.
